


The Final Girl

by Polairism



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 'Final Girl' - Garveyardguy ft. Slayyyter, Baseball, Basketball, Bloodlust, Bullying, Cheating, F/M, Fear, Gore, High School, Homicide, Homophobia, Jealousy, Knives, Lacrosse, M/M, Mystery, Obsession, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Serial Killer, Sexism, Songfic, Stalking, Threats, anonymous, cheerleading, ghostface - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polairism/pseuds/Polairism
Summary: Lydia Martin believed she was in the prime of her life. Being the captain of the cheerleading team, and dating the all-star Lacrosse player, Jackson Whittemore. It wasn't until one of her friends ends up dead that she realizes her life is about to turn upside down. Now with a serial killer on the loose, Lydia is afraid of losing more of her friends, and hopes she can find out who's the one committing all the murders.





	1. Ghostface

This first chapter is only a little bit of an introduction to the killer in my story, Ghostface.

I decided that using the normal look for Ghostface would be a little bit boring, so I wanted to use this version of Ghostface instead. The costume is specifically from Dead by Daylight, a game that recently added Ghostface to its many playable killers.

I really liked this look for Ghostface, and it's one of his costumes in the game. Devil Ghostface is a bit more of a modern look to him, and it will be his look in my fic.

The next chapter in my fic will be the first official chapter, so don't worry!


	2. First Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I had the idea of this story for like, about two years now? I wanted to originally start writing about this around October to go with the whole Halloween vibe, but I don't think I can finish it in time before the month ends. So instead, I decided to try and start it now and hopefully end it by the day of Halloween at the latest. I've taken most of my inspiration from the very first Scream movie, and put in some of my own ideas as well. If you don't like the thought of your favorite Teen Wolf characters dying, please don't read this! And it's not really a songfic, considering I won't be putting the lyrics in like I normally do, but the song is definitely worth listening to since it's inspired me to write this.

"One, two, three, and go!"

"God, are you bitches stupid or what?!" Erica shouted angrily to the rest of her team as she stood at the very top of the cheerleader pyramid. The girl trying to hold up her right leg was very wobbly, and close to dropping Erica.

"Shut up, Erica! We're trying our best here, but it doesn't help when you weight as much as a fucking whale!" One of the cheerleaders shouted to Erica in defiance, earning a gasp from the enraged girl.

"Can you guys not fight?! We're practicing here, and the last thing we need is for our team to be divided!" Lydia shouted and watched as Erica soon fell off of the top of the pyramid. She swiftly landed into the arms of two male cheerleaders, who quickly set the girl down as she was glaring at the girl who insulted her weight. The rest of the girls fell down, nearly all of them landing awkwardly onto the grassy field below them. Lydia sighed and shook her head, overhearing Erica and one of the cheerleaders begin their argument full of many, many cuss words.

"Lydia, I think we should stop practice for the day." Tracy spoke up, gaining Lydia's attention. The girl rubbed her arm, which was covered in blades of grass and dirt. Lydia nodded in agreement to Tracy's statement, soon clapping her hands and gaining the attention of everyone.

"Okay, everyone, we're stopping practice for today. Please, I beg of all of you, no more fighting. We're going to continue practice tomorrow and hope we'll be ready for Nationals this May. Understand?" Lydia watched as the rest of her team gave indications that they heard her and understood. Tracy smiled and sighed in relief as she turned to grab her bag like the other girls and boys on the team. Erica angrily flipped off the girl that insulted her and stomped away, a few other girls joining her. Lydia shook her head.

"Seems Erica is in a great mood." Tracy joked and walked alongside Lydia, the two girls being the last ones to walk off of the football field.

"She always is." Lydia smiled and shrugged her shoulders, glancing at Tracy and then looking forward. "Do you need a ride home? I noticed your mom's not here to pick you up today."

"Oh, yes, thank you." Tracy nodded and followed after Lydia. The two making their way to her car as a few cheerleaders shouted goodbye to the duo as they left the parking lot. "My mom and dad are out of town for the week, so I'm basically at home by myself."

"That doesn't sound too fun." Lydia frowned lightly, showing sympathy for Tracy as the two girls threw their bags into Lydia's backseat and got in. Tracy only shrugged in response.

"I guess not, but it's not a big deal. Theo is supposed to come over and keep me company." Tracy blushed at the thought, to which Lydia rolled her eyes slightly. "I know you don't like Theo, but he is my boyfriend, and he truly loves me."

"I'm happy for that." Lydia forced a smile, trying her hardest to not roll her eyes again. It was true, she didn't like Theo, mainly because he acted like an entitled douchebag to everyone except Tracy. "But I do hope you at least use condoms if you're both planning on doing much more than hanging out with each other." Lydia watched the blush on Tracy's face grow even more red after what she just said.

"I mean, I didn't really plan on doing that..."  
"Knowing Theo, he'd definitely want to."

"Okay!" Tracy shook her head and smiled, feeling awkward with the topic. Lydia only laughed and began to drive Tracy back home. "So, off the topic of Theo and I, how's everything with Jackson?"

"Everything is great. Jackson apparently has a surprise planned for me, to ask me out to prom." Lydia sighed happily, only imagining what Jackson could possibly do to impress her. Tracy gasped and nodded eagerly.

"Oh, yes! I forgot about prom in two weeks! I hope whatever he plans leaves you in awe, Lydia." Tracy smiled.

"I'm sure it will! Has Theo asked you out to prom yet?" Lydia rose a brow and glanced to Tracy, noticing the clear disappointment on her face after her question. She immediately felt regret for asking.

"Uh, not yet. But I'm not worried or anything, I'm sure he has something planned as well." Tracy tried to say enthusiastically, but there was clear doubt in her voice. Lydia only nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure he does. Don't worry about it, Tracy." Lydia forced a smile and the two sat in silence for a minute or so before she arrived to Tracy's home. She pulled into the driveway and put her car in park, glancing at the empty home and wondering. "Well, here you are. If you want, I could continue giving you rides back home after practice, just let me know, okay?"

"Sure thing, thank you Lydia! See you tomorrow!" Tracy quickly stepped out of the girl's car and grabbed her bag. She rushed to her front door and pulled out her house key. Lydia made sure she made it inside before pulling out of the driveway to leave. Tracy gave a wave to the girl as she left, soon closing the door after and locking it. Tracy glanced to her living room, and then down the hallway that lead to the kitchen. She felt hungry after practice, so she decided she could eat some fruit as a snack. Tugging out her phone on the way to the kitchen, she glanced at her and Theo's text messages. The boy was texting her some heart emoji's and asking if she was home yet.

"Yes, I am home now. You can come over in a little bit, I am going to take a shower first." Tracy spoke into the phone and her words she spoke were quickly put into text. She sent the message and set her phone down onto her island counter in her kitchen. Tracy opened her fridge and began to rummage through it, soon finding herself some strawberries to eat. She stood back up and shut the fridge door, turning around to glance at her phone, which was now vibrating from a phone call. Tracy figured it was Theo calling and immediately picked it up to answer. "Hey, I told you I was going to shower first."

"Need company?" A distorted, deep voice asked her from the other end. Tracy immediately felt embarrassment, thinking it was only a man who got the wrong phone number.

"Oh, uh, sorry! I thought you were someone else."  
"As did I. What's your name, stranger?"

"Um, I don't think it's safe for me to tell you that, when I don't even know yours." Tracy swallowed and turned back around to retrieve a bowl from her cabinets to put some strawberries in it. She felt a bit awkward continuing to talk to the unknown man.

"Pardon me, then. Call me Ghost, it's a nickname." The man on the other end spoke with a chuckle.

"Uh, okay Ghost. Sorry, but I just really think that it's not safe for me to keep speaking with you. Bye." Tracy immediately hung up and slid her phone into her pocket. She figured she could take a quick shower and be ready by the time Theo arrives, having wasted her time speaking with the unknown man. Tracy took her bowl of strawberries up to her room. Placing the bowl on her dresser, as well as her phone, she made her way into her bathroom and stripped from her clothing to step into her shower.

After a few minutes of washing her body, she stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. Tracy brushed a hand through her hair and stared at herself in the mirror. She thought for a moment of blow drying her hair, but figured she didn't have enough time and expected Theo to show up in a few minutes. Quickly making her way to her dresser, she grabbed another strawberry and ate it while she rummaged for some clothes.

"I suppose I could wear something...Sexy?" Tracy spoke to herself and immediately thought of all the ways her attempts of being sexy could go wrong. It was then that she overheard some sounds coming from downstairs. "Crap. Theo must be here already." Tracy decided to dress in some simple black leggings and a t-shirt, not bothering to put on a bra or panties for Theo knowing of his intentions. She then made her way back into her bathroom to look at herself in the mirror, finding it a bit uncomfortable to not be wearing anything other than her leggings and shirt. Tracy only sighed and felt very nervous to face Theo now.

"Theo?" Tracy called out and began to make her way downstairs, lightly chewing on her bottom lip as she stared around. Everything was dark. She figured it was Theo's doing at trying to make things seem a bit more exciting, and wondered if he was waiting in the living room for her. Tracy took a deep breath and began to step into her family's living room, expecting to see Theo sitting on the couch. She found no one, only darkness. Tracy squinted her eyes, partially expecting Theo to jump out and scare her. "Theo, please, this isn't funny!"

Tracy got no response from Theo, and figured he was going to play this out until she screamed in fear. She sighed and headed to the next room, which was her family's dining room. She seen no one still, but attempted to turn on the lights. It was completely still, which concerned Tracy now. "Theo?!" The light in the kitchen suddenly turned on. Instantly, Tracy darted for the kitchen and expected Theo to be sitting down and waiting for her. She was wrong yet again, and only found her phone sitting on the island counter. Tracy glared at it, remembering leaving it on her dresser in her room.

"This isn't funny anymore, Theo, I mean it!" Tracy shouted. She was anxious now, and was definitely on the verge of breaking up with the boy and not finding any of this funny. "I will break up with you!" Tracy tried to threaten, but then her phone began to ring. Her phone no longer being on silent like she always kept it. She reached out hesitantly, grabbing it and answering it without looking at the caller ID. "Hello?"

"It's me again, Tracy."

"Ghost? Wait, how do you know my name?" Tracy glared, staring down at the island counter and waiting for a response from the man. After a few seconds, he finally spoke up.

"That doesn't matter right now. What matters is that you answer my next few questions truthfully, no lies. Do you understand, Tracy?" The man spoke in a threatening tone, his voice still distorted and freaking out Tracy. The girl shook her head and was immediately thinking of hanging up and calling the police. "Don't bother hanging up, otherwise you'll make me very angry."

"What do you want from me, Ghost?" Tracy spoke softly, shaking lightly from fear. She wondered who this person was, but slowly began to believe it was actually Theo.

"Just answer my questions." The unknown man grumbled and cleared his throat. "First question, do you go to Beacon Hills high school?"

"Yes, I do." Tracy swallowed hard and began to pace around her kitchen, lifting up her hand to start biting on her nails. She glanced over her shoulder multiple times, feeling like she was being watched now.

"Second question, are you on the cheerleading team?"  
"Yes, I am."

"Good, you're cooperating greatly." The man chuckled and continued on. "Third question, are you friends with Lydia Martin?"

"Yes." Tracy stopped moving, glaring as she looked around her again. "What does Lydia have to do with any of this, Ghost?"

"You don't ask the questions here, I do. Now, what did you plan on doing tonight, Tracy? Hanging out with your boyfriend, Theo?" The distorted voice asked. Tracy shook her head and turned around to peek out of her kitchen window, wondering if the unknown man was close by.

"No, I was going to watch a movie by myself-"  
"You're lying. I told you to answer truthfully."

"Fuck you!" Tracy shouted with a stutter, only earning a chuckle from the man on the other end.

"Now, now, don't be rude, Tracy. You were planning on whoring yourself out for your boyfriend, weren't you? I know you're not wearing any underwear, nor a bra." The man gave a light hint of a growl. Tracy shook her head frantically, quickly running out of the kitchen and down the hallway to her front door.

"What do you want?! Why are you watching me?!" Tracy shouted frantically, reaching out her hand to lock her front door. After doing so, she peeked through the top vision panel on her door, expecting to see the man right outside. She found nothing, and wondered where else the man could be.

"You failed to answer my question truthfully, so now, there's consequences. Especially now that I know you're Lydia Martin's friend." The man spoke angrily, making Tracy's heart race with fear. Instead of responding to the man, she hung up and began to dial 911, expecting the police to arrive before the man could do anything to her. She raced up to her room and slammed her door shut, locking it afterwards and stepping backward to her bed.

"911, what's your emergency?" The woman answered and awaited for Tracy's response.

"You need to send someone to my house immediately, please! Someone's threatening to kill me!"  
"Okay, calm down miss. We will. What is your address?"

"It's-" Just as Tracy was about to respond back to the woman, she overheard the sound of a door creaking open. Tracy glanced over to notice her bathroom door was now opened and a masked being revealed himself. She screamed out in response and dropped her phone, quickly standing up to run to her window. The masked man darted for the window before she could, blocking it and wielding a knife in his hand. Tracy swallowed hard and stared at the mask he wore, which was a red ghost face mask with devil horns on top.

"Miss?" The woman on the phone overheard the screams from Tracy, but was unsure of what was happening. She continued listening on, only hearing the sound of more screams and a door slamming.

"Leave me alone, creep!" Tracy screamed out and locked her bathroom door, her eyes beginning to fill with tears as she was fearful of the masked man. He slammed against the girl's bathroom door, shaking the doorknob aggressively. Tracy backed up to the wall and looked around frantically for something to wield herself with in case the man broke in. All she found was her shaving razor, but knew there wasn't enough time to try and get the razor blade out.

"Open up, Tracy! There's no way out now, just accept it!" The man growled out, his voice still distorted even when not on the phone. Tracy felt her tears stream down her cheeks as she stared in shock at the knife stabbing through the wooden door. The only sounds being made were her screams of terror and his malicious laughter.

"Please, don't hurt me! Please!" Tracy cried hysterically and watched as the man finally broke the door down, slamming his body into it and forcing it to break. Instantly, he ran for the girl and swung his knife towards her. Tracy managed to duck underneath him just as he did so and tried to run back into her room. But before she could do so, the masked man grabbed her by her hair and tugged her back towards him, causing her to scream. Tracy tried to break her hair and escape, but it was useless as he brought her close to him. Seeming like he was going to continue holding her, she gave in and accepted her fate, awaiting the knife in his hand to cut at her.

"Too much of a merciful kill for you not to suffer." The man stared at her before getting a grip on the back of her head and pushing her head into her bathroom mirror. Tracy cried out in pain as she felt her nose break from the first head smash into the mirror. The second time around was a lot more painful. The man felt pleasure in watching the girl break the mirror with her face as he repeatedly slammed her head into the mirror. The glass slicing her skin open on her face. Blood splattering onto the sink below and Tracy's face soon becoming numb from the intense pain as she was on the edge of death from the repeated actions from the masked man. "Still with me?" The man chuckled and slowly pulled her face off of the broken mirror. All he saw was the glass stuck in her face and the large amounts of blood that spilled out and coated her face in red.

Tracy attempted to make a sound, but all that was heard was a gentle gasp. The masked man shook his head and brought his knife up to strike it into the girl's skull, stabbing it straight through the top of her head. He shook with rage as he had stabbed it into her and held it in. His eyes watching through the mask as she finally died in his grasp.

"There we go." The man spoke with satisfaction as he slowly began to withdraw his knife from her skull. A squirt of blood spraying from the top of her head as his knife came out. He finally let the teenage girl go and her body fell to the floor. The man breathed a bit roughly, adrenaline rushing through him at the sight of his first murder. Barely overhearing the voice of the woman, he rushed over to Tracy's phone and ended the call. He then stepped over to Tracy's closet and used one of her sweaters to wipe his knife clean before sliding it back into sheath on his belt. The man took his leave and exited out of Tracy's house from the front door, leaving it open and not bothering to close it. His boots left bloody footsteps until he stepped into the wet grass, wiping the bottom of his shoes clean and leaving the residence before anyone showed up.

* * *

"Fucking Tracy, leaving me on read and shit." Theo sighed angrily and pulled up to the girl's driveway with his truck. He glanced at the light that was on from the girl's room on the second floor. He smirked and was immediately feeling less angry at the thought of finally getting to have sex with Tracy. Theo quickly exited his truck and locked it, swiftly making his way up to the girl's front door. It was then that Theo noticed the trail of bloody footsteps that were coming from inside Tracy's house. He was very concerned and followed them inside, then up the staircase and to Tracy's room. He hesitantly stepped to the open door, peeking inside and noticing the room was a bit of a mess. "Tracy?"

Stepping into her room, Theo widened his eyes at the bathroom door that was halfly open. Theo rushed to the bathroom and opened the door to be astonished at the sight of Tracy's body. Tears filled Theo's eyes as he also noticed the shards of glass sticking from her bloody, bruised face. "Oh, shit! Tracy! Tracy!" He fell to his knees beside Tracy and grabbed her, holding onto her body and shaking lightly. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, Tracy! Please, Tracy, say something! Please, please." Theo shook his head in disbelief. He didn't want Tracy to be dead, but it was very evident that she was. Theo began to lightly cry and used one of his hands to reach into his pocket to pull out his phone. He dialed 911 on his phone and was answered by the same woman who answered Tracy's call from earlier.

"911, what's-"  
"Help! Please, send help! My girlfriend's hurt, she's bleeding to death!"

* * *

It was the very next morning that the entire town of Beacon Hills was shocked to find out that Tracy Stewart was declared dead, having been murdered by an unknown man or woman. Theo Raeken was declared the prime suspect by the Beacon Hills police department. Noah Stilinski and Jordan Parrish being the first ones on the scene to help Theo and ask him plenty of questions about what had happened to Tracy. They ended up bringing him in and estimating he had murdered his girlfriend.

"I didn't fucking kill her, idiots! I'm telling you pigs the fucking truth!" Theo spoke angrily, tears still filling his eyes as he was frustrated with this whole situation. He wanted to know who killed Tracy just as badly as they did, but they were quick to assume he was the killer. Jordan and Noah looked to each other, both wanting to believe Theo but at the same time weren't too sure.

"Theo, please calm down." Jordan tried to advise the teen to sit back down, but he was quick to shove Jordan away from him. Noah crossed his arms and glanced to the front office of the station, noticing the large amounts of reporters waiting to ask questions.

"Crap. Jordan, take Theo to the interrogation room." Noah nodded to Jordan as the man did as he was told. Grabbing Theo by his arm and leading the boy elsewhere. Noah slowly made his way to the reporters, figuring out what to say that would dismiss them all without them asking any more questions.

"This is a shit show." Stiles sighed and crossed his arms, standing beside Derek as the two watched from the outside of the station. The front office was packed with multiple reporters and camera crew, all of them desperate to get an exclusive on the murder of Tracy Stewart. Stiles frowned at the thought of the girl that they all knew now being dead. Derek sensed this and brought the boy close to him, placing a kiss onto Stiles's head and sighing.

"Yeah, it is." Derek mumbled and watched with Stiles. He too felt distraught at the death of Tracy, but was able to keep his emotions in check. But he didn't mind if Stiles ended up crying from his emotions, only wanting his boyfriend to let his feelings out to him, and he would be there to help him through it. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles and gently swayed along with him, the two waiting for Noah to speak with them about the situation since Stiles was always the first one to know anything and everything from his father. Even if he had to keep asking him about it until Noah finally broke and told them.

"I'm sure everyone else is taking it hard too..." Stiles said softly and leaned back into Derek's chest.

* * *

"Oh my gosh..." Lydia felt tears fill her eyes at the news of Tracy's death. Her, Erica and the rest of the cheerleading squad all sat together in the middle of the gym, with one of the cheerleaders informing everyone else on the current news updates. Erica shook her head and looked down, not crying but still feeling awful about her fellow cheerleader's death. Many of the girls and boys in the squad were crying their eyes out and comforting each other.

"We all just seen her yesterday." Erica stared blankly at the center of their group circle. "Who would kill Tracy? She's the nicest person on this fucking team."

"A psychopath." Lydia said a bit angrily. Despite Theo finding Tracy's body, Lydia definitely believed that Theo had something to do with the girl's death. He and Tracy were the only ones known being together last night, besides her dropping the girl off.

"Do you believe them?"  
"Believe what, Erica?"

"That Theo did it? Most people are saying he did, and he's only playing innocent right now." Erica sighed and watched Lydia's face shift from sadness to anger. Lydia clenched her fists and glared at Erica.

"I do. He's guilty as hell, and until proven otherwise, I believe it was him." Lydia swallowed down her rage and attempted to calm herself. "There is no way he will get out of this."

"I can partially believe he did it, but at the same time, who else do we know that could possibly have a grudge against Tracy?" Erica began to think about anyone that could hate Tracy enough to kill her. "She has turned down a lot of boys in the school, and started dating king douchebag of all people. Maybe it's a vengeful beau?"

"I guess." Lydia shrugged her shoulders and began to think as well. Maybe Erica was on to something, but at the same time, she was still convinced that Theo had slaughtered the poor, innocent girl. She believed that perhaps Tracy denied Theo's sexual advances, and he got angry and decided to kill her on the spot. Lydia shook her head, not sure what to believe. The school bell rang, indicating that it was time for everyone's first class of the day.

"Are we still having practice today, Lydia?" A girl asked, making everyone look to Lydia. The girl thought for a moment before shaking her head.

"No, we're going to have a vigil for Tracy instead. Notify everyone in school about it, we'll all meet at the football field later tonight. I'll decide on a time before lunch." Lydia spoke to everyone in the squad, scanning their faces afterward. Nearly all of them agreed immediately, while others looked conflicted about it. "Do you all understand?" Lydia spoke a bit sternly.

"Yes!" Most of the cheerleaders spoke in unison, all of them standing up from their spots and heading off to their first class. Erica stood up and made sure Lydia was okay before heading off as well. Lydia slowly stood up and watched as everyone left, soon taking her leave just as Erica took hers.

"See you later, Lydia." Erica walked away and only earned a wave from Lydia in response.

* * *

"I'm so sorry about your friend, Lydia. I'm here if you need me, okay?"

"Thank you, Jackson. I know." Lydia smiled sadly to her boyfriend, leaning in to peck his lips quickly and earning a comforting smile in return from Jackson. The boy hugged her after their quick kiss, with Lydia relaxing into his embrace and sighing. "I plan on having a vigil for Tracy later tonight, can you make sure the Lacrosse team knows?"

"Sure thing, babe. I'll see you at lunch then, alright?" Jackson lightly brushed Lydia's hair from her face for her. Lydia nodded in agreement and gave a quick goodbye to Jackson as the two went their separate ways. It was then that Lydia noticed Stiles and Derek making their way towards her. She knew that Stiles could have information on the situation and immediately walked towards him with a hopeful look.

"Lydia." Stiles frowned and quickly hugged his best friend, earning one back from Lydia. Derek stood to the side, only observing and giving his own quick hug to the girl once Stiles pulled away. Lydia looked between the two and then kept her eyes on Stiles.

"So? What did you dad say about the situation?"

"Apparently Theo is sticking to his story of him saying that he didn't murd--hurt, Tracy..." Stiles quickly corrected himself, feeling that the word murder was too much for the time being. Lydia only stared at Stiles, soon shaking her head and looking a bit angry. "Do you think he's lying?"

"A bit. He was the only one known to be with her...Besides me." Lydia looked away for a moment but then turned her attention back to Stiles to notice them both staring at her with concern. "I only dropped her off at her house and made sure she got inside safely. She informed me that Theo and her were supposed to spend the night together doing their own things."

"Why didn't you tell me before? I could've told my dad that, it pretty much solidifies that Theo did do it!" Stiles seemed a bit hopeful now, but also a bit disappointed with Lydia that she didn't bother sharing that information with him sooner. Lydia nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I was just too shocked by Tracy's death to...Tell you." Lydia overheard the bell ring once more, it being the start of everyone's first class. "Crap. We can head out during lunch to tell your dad, okay? There's nothing else that can happen if they have Theo at the station for now, so there's nothing to worry about." Lydia headed off in the direction of her class, earning a nod from Stiles as him and Derek left their own ways too.

"Okay, you better be ready to go right away! We can't waste any more time!" Stiles shouted down the hall and disappeared around the corner. Lydia understood and entered into her nearby classroom of history, feeling like this day will go by extremely slowly as she was eager to inform the Sheriff of her information she had.

* * *

"Do you really think Theo did it?"

"Nah, he couldn't have. It was probably someone else who finds Tracy just as annoying as he did and wanted to get rid of her ass." A football player chuckled and spoke with his teammate in front of Lydia. She glanced up from her notebook to glare at the two boys in front of her.

"Don't listen to those dumbasses, Lydia." Allison reached her hand over and gently patted the girl's arm, offering a smile to her.

"You're right." Lydia agreed with Allison, shaking her head and getting rid of the anger she began to feel towards the two football players. She scribbled down notes on her paper, barely listening to the teacher as she continue explaining the current math equation they were all solving together. A part of her began to think about if she didn't let Tracy be alone with Theo. She possibly could have saved the girl, and she would be alive today. Lydia felt emotional all of a sudden, and the guilt of Tracy's death suddenly affecting her. She stopped writing down the teacher's words and dropped her pencil onto her notebook. Lydia sat up straight and swallowed hard, trying to blink away the tears that began to form in her eyes.

"Lydia, are you okay?" Allison's question was barely heard in Lydia's head.

"I can't, I need to step out for a second." Lydia sniffled and stuffed her notebook and other items into her bag. She turned herself and stood up from her seat to quickly leave the room. Everyone glanced at her, even the teacher.

"Ms. Martin, class isn't over yet-" The woman was only interrupted by the sound of the door closing, leaving everyone in silence including her. "Allison, is she okay?"

"Uh, I don't think so." Allison frowned and glanced to the door, wondering where Lydia went off to.

"It's all my fault, I should have stopped her! I let her die!" Lydia spoke to herself and began to cry softly, running to the nearest restroom to cry her eyes out. Instead of finding the restroom, she accidentally bumped into someone's chest turning the corner of a hallway. Lydia immediately apologized and looked away, not wanting the person she bumped into to see her crying. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please, excuse me-"

"Hey, it's okay. Are you alright, Lydia?" A boy's voice spoke softly, reaching out to hold the girl's shoulder. Lydia quickly glanced at the boy in front of her, realizing it was Aiden Steiner, one of the attractive twins of the school. He looked worried as he stared at her.

"I'm not alright...It's my fault, I know it. It's my fault that Tracy died." Lydia sniffled and wiped at her eyes, trying to clear her vision. Aiden stood in silence, only frowning in response to the girl's statement.

"Lydia, it isn't your fault. You couldn't prevent what happened to Tracy-"

"Yes, I could've! I was the only other person that was with her before Theo!" Lydia sobbed profusely now, earning a hug from Aiden as he held her close and tried to calmed her down. She buried her face into the boy's chest and hugged him back in response, feeling some comfort from Aiden. The two stayed close together for a while until Lydia finally calmed down, soon tugging herself away from Aiden like she was scared. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's alright. I don't mind. You're distraught, so, obviously I wanted to help you calm down." Aiden softly spoke, continuing to observe Lydia as the girl shook her head and sighed shakily.

"Thank you for that, but, I..." Lydia was at a loss for words. A part of her feeling embarrassed for being so close to Aiden when she was dating Jackson. Lydia did have to admit that Aiden was very cute, but she felt like she was betraying Jackson for being so close with the boy. Aiden seemed to understand her feelings about what just happened.

"I won't tell anyone, I'm not one of those guys." Aiden reassured her, giving an awkward pat to the girl's shoulder. "Trust me. It's all good. I just want to be sure you're okay."

"Thank you, Aiden. I'm glad." Lydia sniffled and forced a smile to show she was okay. Aiden nodded slowly and smiled in return. It was then that the school bell rang, it now being lunch time for everyone. Lydia quickly remembered her and Stiles were heading to the Sheriff's station to inform his father of the information she had. "I'm sorry Aiden, but I need to go." Lydia gave a wave goodbye to Aiden as she turned to rush down the hallway and out the school's front doors. Aiden only watched her leave, standing in his spot and allowing the other students to pass by him.

* * *

"Ready?" Stiles was breathing a bit heavily, having ran all the way to the parking lot and entering Lydia's car. The girl looked at her best friend and nodded eagerly.

"Let's go." Lydia smiled and was eager to inform the Sheriff. She hoped Theo would be sent to prison and avenge Tracy. Stiles nodded in return and sat back as Lydia backed out of her parking space to head to the Sheriff's station. A part of Lydia felt a lot better after being comforted by Aiden. Something about their interaction was a lot more genuine than any interaction she had with Jackson so far. While in her thoughts, she hardly noticed the text messages she was receiving from an unknown number.


End file.
